


Mokona gives the BEST cuddles!

by TereziMakara



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9607649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TereziMakara/pseuds/TereziMakara
Summary: Fluff!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JordannaMorgan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JordannaMorgan/gifts).



> Created for the Chocolate Box Exchange

Fai seems to agree, Mokona thinks!

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, I hope you like it! I would have done something bigger (I was gonna do the whole group, originally) but alas Life tends to Happen, as it does, and this is what I was able to create.
> 
> Also [here](https://pyropelove413.tumblr.com/post/157535407611/fai-and-mokona-i-drew-for-the-chocolate-box) on tumblr!


End file.
